


Dear Lover

by ParadeOfFools



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadeOfFools/pseuds/ParadeOfFools
Summary: Kurt's funeral.





	Dear Lover

People move down the line, wrapping their arms around Dave’s neck to hug him. He stood mute, silent, still. Motionless as they speak to him. Telling him wonderful things. Telling him how Kurt was a great person. Dave’s eyes stay focused on the urn in front of him. Images of Kurt’s beautiful face, contorting into a mess, blown apart flashed through his mind. It’s too much to deal with, and Dave feels claustrophobic, too many people. He runs a shaking hand through his newly cut hair, his body trembling trying not to break down into a fit of tears. 

“He loved you, Dave.” Says a voice, whispering softly into his ear, Kurt’s mother pulls him into a hug, Dave rest his head against her shoulder, a tear slowly making its way down his cheek.

“I know.” Is all he managed to get out, his voice cracked, throat dry. An on-going lump prevents him from speaking clearly. Wendy cups his cheek warmly, her eyes gentle and friendly as the look into Dave’s teary orbs. 

“And he knew that you loved him. You couldn’t have prevent what happened, Dave.” Another tear moved down his cheek. 

“Yes, I could have-” Wendy cuts him off. 

“Dave, he’s in a better place now.” Wendy sucks in her bottom lip, carefully moving a strand of hair out of Dave’s face. 

“But I’m not.” Dave replies weakly. Why hadn’t Kurt told him how he felt, he thought things were finally falling into place. Kurt was leaving Courtney once and for all, and promised Dave he was going to get off drugs, promised that he wanted to be better for Frances, the band and Dave. What had went wrong, so quickly? 

How was he going to keep living after this? Everything he loved had been taken from him the moment he’d gotten the call, telling him Kurt killed himself. 

“You ready David?” he looked up, seeing Jennifer standing there, hands clasped together as she gave him a sad smile. He’d never even gotten around to end things with her, just another thing on the list he had to do before Kurt died. 

“Yeah I’m ready.” he muttered, giving the urn, one last glance, saying goodbye to the only love he’d ever know.


End file.
